tua_universefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Darmstadtium/The Mack Files: V
Hey, I'm back from playing Gross Macklemore. It was really weird, creepy and odd. It started out with a picture of a very old (about 80 or 90 years old) Totodile that was bleeding from his mouth, I'm assuming it's Gojidile or Justindile after they get old and Mack finally kills him? The game had a soundtrack consisting of very warped and compressed versions of 80s and 90s songs, which was odd, as I expected Macklemore songs. The first part of the game involved you playing as a Totodile named "Buddy" who looked like the one on the title screen picture but with no blood. You had to survive brutal abuse that several humans, a Zigzagoon, and what appears to be a bright and shiny yellow Genesect. Buddy's abuse included being forcefed, covered in purple paint, being mocked, and being strangled by the Genesect, which made the Totodile go to heaven, and then he had to collect 10 "BassPoints" (they looked like human heads covered in a sheet) to return back to Earth. The next part had you play as a very skinny, unhealthy and even older version of Buddy who walked on all fours and had a bloody tail. You explored what appeared to be an abandoned Totodile shelter. For you that don't know, in TUA Universe canon, several nations, including one currently taken over by Mack, opened Totodile shelters where you could adopt Totodiles. In one of the locations in the nation currently owned by Mack there was a famous one called "Buddy" from an ad campaign that was about 20 years old (which is 94 in Totodile years) and was nice, sweet and caring. I think I might be playing as a tortured version of him. After entering a room that seemed to be a former play area for Totodiles to play and love their owners, there was a blood-covered... creature. It was an olive color, very skinny, seemed to be about 7 inches tall, and had an insect-like body, but a warped Totodile head. I had to fight it, and Buddy's only move was a bite that did barely anything, so it was hard, but I beat it. After that, the second/weirder half started. It started flashing pictures of Buddy being killed by Mack. However, inbetween these, there were some odd pictures. I would like to ask other TUA Universe fans to explain these. The first one was a picture of what appeared to be a restaurant serving Totodile meat, with Mack eating there. The next one was a picture of a piano that seemed to have been burnt, with a mixtape by Mack on top of it. The third one was just a picture of the number "19" upside down with a stock image of a cat on top of it, surrounded by hexagons. The final one was the weirdest. It was a map of North America with the states of California, Nevada and Illinois (where 2Gama, Zack First and me live) colored in with red and Washington (Macklemore's homestate) colored in green, with the majority of Canada covered by a piece of paper with the lyrics of "Thrift Shop" written on it. Any explanations? Category:Blog posts